The Fox and the Kitten
by LightOfDarkness
Summary: This is a story my friend wrote, and I helped! A new demon is in town, and Kurama is the first she ran into. If he can defeat her in battle, she will join up with the Yu Yu Hakusho gang willingly. But did anyone expect love to mix in? Kurama/OC. Rate
1. Default Chapter

LOD: Hiya! This is a story my friend wrote, and I'm posting for her!  
  
Kahti: Crazy insane times in Spanish Class!  
  
LOD: ^_^ Yep! Ya gotta love free time!  
  
Kahti: Light-D helped give ideas for it, too!  
  
LOD: I want to apologize to Senora Jaegar for not paying attention to proofread this during class!  
  
Kahti: May her mercy fall down from the heavens!  
  
LOD: ^_^ Yeah, so here's the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kurama walks into his room carrying his schoolbooks. He sits at his desk and begins his homework. But suddenly he senses a very strong spirit energy enter through the open window. Kurama turns around expecting to see Hiei.  
  
"You're not Hiei. Who are you?" questions the red head.  
  
"Hiei! where is he?!," yells the source of the energy.  
  
"Please be quiet miss, my nigren mother is downstairs. Now please tell me who you are and why you are here," commands Kurama.  
  
Stepping out of the shadows, floating in midair, is a woman dressed in black. She carries two swords at her waist. Her hair is black. She also has cat-like ears with black fur, a black cat-like tail, and whiskers. Her black hooded cloak is being blown around her legs from wind blowing through the window. She is also barefoot.  
  
"My name is Jessica," the woman begins, "now where is Hiei. I have to punish him."  
  
"Why must you punish Hiei," questions Kurama.  
  
"He failed to kill you," responds Jessica.  
  
Kurama is shocked by the reason. He can't believe that this woman could have sent Hiei.  
  
"I will fight you for Hiei's sake, he is injured," states Kurama.  
  
Jessica's blue eyes glint. The pupils of these eyes are a vertical oval that resembles the eyes of a cat. "Fine by me. Follow me."  
  
Jessica leads Kurama into a forest about three miles away.  
  
"Hold on, before we fight I have some odds to be won," begins Kurama, "if I win you have to come over to the side of good. If you win, well I'll be dead."  
  
"Fine. We're here, shall we begin?"  
  
"Sure," says Kurama with a smile.  
  
With that Jessica, who is still floating about a foot off the ground, throws off her cloak and draws her two swords. The swords begin to glow due to Jessica's spirit energy.  
  
Kurama takes out his rose whip. He lets Jessica attack first. She runs toward Kurama and just as the fox is about to block her attack he notices the attacker is no longer in front of him. Kurama jerks forward as Jessica kicks him in the small of his back. As Kurama falls he sends his whip at Jessica and the whip wraps around her bare midsection. Kurama snaps the whip back causing the thorns to cut deep into the cat's waist, drawing much blood.  
  
"That won't happen a second time, my little fox," hisses Jessica.  
  
A young boy walks into the battle field, "STOP!!"  
  
"Whaaaa," question both fighters at the same time, freezing where they are.  
  
"I am known as the boy who says the disclaimers, and in this story I am here to say The characters from Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to the author of this story, she is just using them. Bye now." And with that the boy walks away.  
  
"That was freaky," says Jessica, sweat drop on her face.  
  
"You can say that again. Shall we continue?," asks Kurama.  
  
Jessica wipes her arm across her bloody waist and licks the blood off her hand. "You shall pay for that, fox."  
  
"We shall see. Your spirit energy is already half spent because you have done all the attacking. Mine on the other hand is just barely tapped into."  
  
Jessica disappears from view again. As the seconds pass two-inch cuts start to appear all over Kurama's clothes and skin.  
  
"The speed and flexibility of this cat is beyond comprehension. Also I use little of my spirit energy to perform these acts," states Jessica.  
  
"Baka ona," laughs Kurama, "I'm watching every move you make. So, I gotcha." Kurama grabs Jessica by the ankle and makes her appear to have materialized out of thin air. Kurama slams Jessica into the ground. He wraps his rose whip around Jessica's entire body.  
  
"If you move the thorns will embed themselves into your skin. Do you surrender?," asks Kurama.  
  
"Never!" Even though she was warned, Jessica begins to struggle against the tightness of the whip. She screams in agony.  
  
Kurama tightens the whip around Jessica, "surrender!"  
  
"NO! AHHHH!" Jessica gives a shriek of pain. "I will not give up like Hiei did."  
  
The whip gets even tighter, the thorns no longer visible because they are so deep in Jessica's skin.  
  
"STOP!!!!," screams Jessica.  
  
"You must first surrender," states Kurama calmly.  
  
"NO!... AHHH! FINE! You win, now please stop," pleads Jessica.  
  
Kurama lets the whip slowly loosen around Jessica. Jessica, unable to deal with the pain, passes out of consciousness. Kurama picks up Jessica, her cloak, her weapons, and his whip and walks back toward his house.  
  
"They always attack and it always ends like this."  
END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
LOD: So, that was her first chappie!  
  
Kahti: We have the rest, but we're gonna let you readers sweat for it first!  
  
LOD: Yep! ^_^  
  
Kahti: So review already! 


	2. Recovery

LOD: Hi again! I can't wait to tell my friend that people are actually reading this!  
  
Kahtiihma: Yeah, it took us a while to get reviews, and she already has. um.  
  
LOD: ONE!! Courtesy of sailorearth1023, thanks!  
  
Kahti: Once again, this isn't our story, it's our friend's. And unlike us, she can actually finish a story!  
  
LOD: Yeah, so, here's chapter two!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Recovery  
"Good, my mother is not home," Kurama reaches his house about an hour after the sunset. "Now to wash all this blood off."  
  
Kurama takes Jessica into the bathroom and sets her into the tub.  
  
"I hope she doesn't mind me taking her clothes off, but they need to be washed. I'll leave her cloak." With that Kurama undresses Jessica and begins to fill the tub with warm water.  
  
The water in the tub is bright red by the time Kurama returns to take Jessica to his room. He wraps her cloak around her as he carefully lifts her out of the water. Kurama walks very slowly as he carries Jessica to his bedroom. He lightly sets Jessica among the soft sheets of his bed. Once he is sure she will be comfortable, Kurama begins to treat the wounds that he caused. The wounds are many and deep due to the thorns on the Rose Whip. After he finishes with the wounds, Kurama starts to mend the tattered clothes.  
  
All the while he is watching a peaceful looking Jessica lay unconscious under the sheets of his bed.  
  
About two and a half-hours go by and dawn is slowly approaching. Jessica starts to stir under the covers. She snaps awake not knowing where she is. As Jessica looks around the room she realizes it is the same room she was in the day before. Kurama's room. The sleeping form of Kurama can be seen slouched over in the chair at the desk. On the desk is all the schoolwork he was supposed to do. Today is Friday. Jessica is about to go back to sleep when she senses a familiar energy just outside the window, but she is too tired to worry and she falls back into a deep, restful slumber.  
  
When Jessica finally does walk up, the sun is high in the sky.  
  
"What time is it?," asks Jessica to no one in particular.  
  
"It is 9:18 in the morning. Also today is Friday," answers Kurama who has been awake for two hours watching Jessica sleep, making sure she was in no pain.  
  
"Don't you have that school thing today," inquires Jessica.  
  
"Yeah, but you need my help," answers Kurama..  
  
"Why are you so kind Kurama," asks Jessica.  
  
"Well, uh, I don't know I just am, maybe," responds Kurama unsurely.  
  
Suddenly Hiei hops through the still open window.  
  
"HIEI!!," yells Jessica as she tries to getup but the pain from her injuries stops her.  
  
Hiei's eyes go small in scared shock as he sees who is in the bed. Then, as quickly as he entered, Hiei leaves again.  
  
"That was interesting, I think he remembers you Jessica," says Kurama looking at the spot where Hiei just stood.  
  
"At least he didn't swear this time, last time he saw me he let out a long string of curses," responds Jessica, "of course none of them came true."  
  
"Um, would you like me to leave so you can get dressed?," asks Kurama.  
  
"Don't care," answers Jessica.  
  
Kurama begins to walk out of the room, "I mended and washed your clothes, they are right there," he points to a neatly folded stack of clothes lying beside the bed.  
  
Jessica carefully gets out of the bed and begins to dress herself. Her clothes, which were full of holes, now look brand new.  
  
"You can come in now Kurama," calls out Jessica.  
  
Kurama walks back into the bedroom. "Interesting, the wounds are almost all healed, but how?"  
  
"I'm a cat demon, we heal extremely fast," answers Jessica.  
  
"So, you are stronger than Hiei," questions Kurama.  
  
"Yes, in body and spirit. When he was abandoned I took him in. I viciously taught him, thus he is afraid to disobey me."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"How did you defeat me Kurama," asks the kitten.  
  
"I tricked you," answers Kurama  
  
"I thought you fought honestly," states Jessica.  
  
"I toy with my enemies. Also if you were more patient and thought your attacks through you would have won because we are of equal spirit energy."  
  
"Thanks for the advice," purrs Jessica  
  
END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
LOD: Yeah, my friend has seen a hell lot more of the show then me, so I'm trusting she knows what she's doing.  
  
Kahti: She does, so ha!  
  
LOD: Anyway, please review! It's for a good cause!  
  
Kahti: What's that?  
  
LOD: I don't know yet, but I'm sure it is! 


	3. All Meet the New Member

LOD: Okay, thanks for all your reviews!  
  
Kahti: There could've been more, but we're not complaining.  
  
LOD: Complaining, no. But I am going to-  
  
Kahti: Rant her ass off, so get comfortable.  
  
LOD: Yeah, anyway. Once again, I repeat myself; THIS IS NOT MY FIC!!!! DO NOT BLAME ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, MY FRIEND WROTE IT!!!!!  
  
Kahti: The other stories are by Light-D, but not this one.  
  
LOD: Now, one with chapter three!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Now that you are all dressed, and, apparently, all healed, let's go for a walk and meet the others," says Kurama.  
  
"I don't walk; I float," informs Jessica, "others?"  
  
"The other people on the team."  
  
"Do we have to?" asks Jessica.  
  
"Yes. Hey question." begins Kurama.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How come when I fought Hiei I nearly died, but you say you're stronger. Yet when I fought you I didn't even break a sweat?"  
  
"You only beat me 'cuz you caught me off guard. Also let me show you something." Jessica stops walking and begins to concentrate. Suddenly a golden flame surrounds Jessica. "I have learned to lower my spirit energy output at any time."  
  
Kurama seems extremely shocked by the new energy reading he is getting.  
  
Jessica then lowers her energy again. "Do you understand now?"  
  
"Yes, we could have used you in the Dark Tournament, but-"  
  
"Hey Kurama, who's the chick," yells Kuwabara, who is approaching with Yusuke.  
  
Jessica sends an evil glare at Kuwabara. The glare stops Kuwabara in his tracks,  
  
"Do you know you're floating lady," asks Yusuke.  
  
"Yes," Jessica is still giving Kuwabara the evil eye.  
  
"Hi guys. This is Jessica, she is going to be on our ream." Kurama proceeds to explain to them about the fight and the promise.  
  
"We cat demons are known for our fierceness and also we are known to never break a promise no matter what the cost."  
  
"Hey Jessica, I'm sorry about my comment. So you're really a cat?," asks Kuwabara.  
  
"What does it look like Kurama can I please kill him?," questions Jessica.  
  
"Wait a minute missy. Just hold on, Urameshi a little help please!"  
  
"You got yourself into this one, you gotta get yourself out," states Yusuke.  
  
"But Urameshi," continues Kuwabara.  
  
Jessica begins to move toward Kuwabara when a short figure jumps down in front of her.  
  
"Hn, Kuwabara, shut up before she kills you," states the figure.  
  
"Good advise, couldn't have said it better myself my boy," responds Jessica.  
  
"Hn," with that the figure faces the group.  
  
"So the gangs all here," says Yusuke  
  
`"Can we go somewhere a little less bright? Hiei, you know a place, lead us," Jessica says.  
  
Hiei leads the group to a dark forest.  
  
"I take it this is where you train," states Kurama noticing all the burn marks and gashes taken out of the trees.  
  
"Ah, darkness. This is much better, I hate being in the sun fore too long," informs Jessica. "You people are boring. Hey Kuwabara want to fight?"  
  
"I don't fight girls," responds Kuwabara.  
  
"Yusuke?," Jessica turns to face Yusuke.  
  
"Sue, I could use the training," answers Yusuke.  
  
Jessica draws both her swords, "are you ready, mortal?"  
  
Yusuke takes a fighting stance, "as ready as I'll ever be."  
  
For the next few minutes both fighters stare at each other.  
  
Jessica runs toward Yusuke, but dodges to the left as Yusuke tries to punch her. She dodges back behind Urameshi and trips him, floating about six inches above his chest.  
  
"Wow, you're fast," exclaims Yusuke, shocked at her speed.  
  
"Yes I am, this is boring. Can't you do better than that."  
  
"Shall we see if I've improved?," asks Hiei.  
  
"What's my name?," asks Jessica teasingly at Hiei, then proceeds to float upside down in front of him with her face level with his.  
  
Hiei turns away.  
  
Jessica floats so her face is in front of him, she speaks, still teasingly, {"Comes on, say it."  
  
"Sensei Jessica," whispers Hiei.  
  
The rest of the group is shocked with Hiei's answer and by Jessica's immaturity.  
  
"Good, let us begin then," says Jessica then suddenly disappears. Hiei also seems to disappear. Suddenly another gash appears in a tree. Then a small branch is cut off and comes falling to the ground. Occasionally an evil laugh from Hiei or a meow sound from Jessica can be heard. This continues for two hours when, just as suddenly as they disappeared, Hiei and Jessica reappear breathing hard. Neither have a scratch on them.  
  
"Now that was fun," Jessica is speaking through her breathing. "You have improved greatly."  
  
"O.K., its time to go home," starts Kurama, "Jessica do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"No," answers the cat.  
  
"You will stay with me," informs the red head the group then departs, each heading to their own house. Hiei to the temple where his sister is, the humans each to their own homes, and Kurama and Jessica to Kurama's house.  
  
At Kurama's house, Kurama starts to get into his pjs. Jessica just sits on the bed and watches him, the tip of her tail moving from her left side to her right side and back.  
  
"Where do I sleep," questions Jessica.  
  
"The bed is big enough for the both of us, so you shall sleep in the bed with me," informs Kurama as he slips under the covers.  
  
THEN A SMILING Jessica curls up with Kurama. She places her head on his chest and wraps her tail around his leg. Then she whispers in his ear, "you are my fox.' And with that she falls asleep, curling up with the fox.  
  
END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Kahti: What's that lemony fresh scent?  
  
LOD: Hush, you'll ruin it.  
  
Kahti: Hey, just 'cause you can't write one yourself.  
  
LOD: I'M TRYING!!!!!  
  
Kahti: @_@;; Sure.  
  
LOD: Reviews are nice!  
  
Kahti: Flames will help Light-D set fire to Kurama's mailbox!  
  
LOD: Once again, wrong story.  
  
Kahti: _ Oops. 


	4. The Dark Promise

LOD: Well, I guess my rant last chapter worked!  
  
Kahti: Yeah, no-one yelled at us, and so far, no flames!  
  
LOD: But there was one that was kinda lukewarm.  
  
Kahti: @_@; I'll never understand the way she talks. OH! Tell them the good news! Tellemtellemtellem!!!  
  
LOD: Okay, jeez! So anyway, my friend, the one who wrote this, finally made a screen name for herself!  
  
Kahti: Her name is DragonofLight, and she's gonna visit!  
  
LOD: Yep, here she is! Hi, um, what's a shorter way of saying your name?  
  
DOL: Um, I don't know. We'll have to get one.  
  
Kahti: @_@! OMG! Light-D's name and your name shortened are the opposite of each other! Hehehe.  
  
LOD: Yeah, they are, weird. Hey, didn't you want to say something?  
  
DOL: Oh, yeah! *Turns to readers* Hey, peoples! My name is DragonofLight, and I am the author of this fic. So, if you have any comments (flames will be used to feed my fire breath) send them to me. patriciadonaldso@aol.ocm. Enjoy this chapter, bye now!  
  
*blows a kiss and flies away*  
  
Kahti: Um, how'd she do that?  
  
LOD: I dunno. Probably the same way you do fireballs and lightning.  
  
Kahti: ^_^  
  
LOD: We're gonna have loads of fun, 'cause DragonofLight will be showing up a lot!  
  
Kahti: Either that, or we're gonna kidnap her.  
  
LOD: Yep! Roll the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The Dark Promise  
  
The next few days go by without anything major happening. Jessica and Hiei continue to train, the others just watch them. Every night Jessica would cuddle with Kurama in his bed. Kurama actually liked the fact that she would curl up with him, but he never admitted it.  
  
One day Botan showed up with urgent news. A new evil demon was planning to destroy the Earth and the only way to stop him was to kill him.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Jessica went to the Demon Realm.  
  
"Great, we're in this place again. Come on lets get this over with," says Kuwabara.  
  
"I take it we have to get to that castle," states Yusuke.  
  
The group starts out for the castle that Yusuke saw. They run into no trouble along the way because no demon wants to mess with any member of the Urameshi Team. This is because numerous rumors have been going around that this team can't be beat. Plus they have another demon on their team.  
  
Once they arrive at the castle they hear a voice.  
  
"Welcome to my home," begins the voice.  
  
"We knew you would come," continues a second voice.  
  
"Trust in the cat demon," says the first.  
  
"She shall lead you to us," finishes the second.  
  
Jessica takes the lead and begins to walk down the corridors. Turning left here, right there, straight till there.  
  
"I'm a little suspicious about this Jessica lady, Yusuke," whispers Kuwabara,  
  
"Why?" questions Yusuke.  
  
"Well, isn't it weird that she shows up in time to come here. And then the people we have to fight tell us to follow her to them," explains Kuwabara.  
  
"That is a little strange," responds a whispering Yusuke.  
  
"We're here," informs Jessica.  
  
The room in which they now stand in is suddenly illuminated. There are two beings standing on a raised platform that is against the far wall.  
  
These beings are twin brothers. Their hair is pulled back in a braid, this braid divides into two at the base of the head. Each looks exactly like the other. They are wearing silver robes. Both have dragon-like wings and reptilian tails, all of which are dark green.  
  
"Jessica, its time for you," begins the first brother.  
  
"To fulfill your promise," continues the second.  
  
"Our favor is," says the first.  
  
"You must kill the Spirit Detective," finishes the second.  
  
"Jessica you can't, you promised me!" pleads Kurama.  
  
"The Code of the Cat Demons states, 'If two promises go against each other, you must fulfill the first'," recites Jessica. "But," Jessica's thoughts trail off.  
  
"Ahh, this can't be good," speaks a Shocked and scared Yusuke.  
  
This shall be interesting, Hiei is trying to figure out what is holding Jessica back.  
  
"We see that you are struggling," says the second.  
  
"With your decision. You shall spend the night here," speaks the first.  
  
"If you have not killed him by morning," says the second.  
  
"We shall kill all of you," finishes the first.  
  
Both brothers clap their hands three times. A bunch of demons of various origins enter the room.  
  
"Each person must have their own room," begins the first.  
  
"But put them all in the west corridor," ends the second.  
  
The demons lead the team out of the room. After a long set of twists and turns, the demons shove each person into a different room. Kuwabara's room is across from Yusuke's, Kurama's room is across from Jessica's, and Hiei has the last room.  
  
"Here is the problem," Jessica is speaking to herself as she paces back and forth, "if I kill Yusuke I would be going against Kurama and he would hate me, I can't have my fox hating me. But if I don't kill Yusuke the Brothers will kill my beautiful fox, I can't have that either. Also if I try to attack The Brothers, they will send demons in an endless wave." Jessica is frustrated by her lack of choices, she proceeds to attack a floor lamp. This pacing and destroying continues till 10:00pm. At this point Kurama sneaks into Jessica's room.  
  
"Who's winning the battle?," Kurama asks with a hint of sarcasm as he sees the room.  
  
"Oh Kurama," Jessica exclaims as she runs to Kurama and cries on his shoulder.  
  
"Its ok, why don't you tell me why you owe them a favor," Kurama tries to comfort Jessica.  
  
"Well I have been mad at Hiei for a very long time, so I asked  
  
The Brothers to send me to Earth to punish Hiei, but they made me promise to grant them one favor at anytime they ask," explains the cat.  
  
"But then you also failed. And you fell in love with me," Kurama whispers that last part.  
  
Jessica nods in agreement, she is still softly crying.  
  
Kurama wipes away her tears. "It's ok. We shall fight the demons off while you and Hiei go after The Brothers. You go tell Hiei the plan. I will tell Yusuke and Kuwabara."  
  
END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
LOD: Aww. So cute!  
  
Kahti: Will there be time for a quicky?  
  
LOD: I don't know, ask DragonofLight!  
  
DOL: Don't look at me, I'm not telling!  
  
Kahti: Damn! Oh, well, REVIEW!! Or there won't be no lemon!  
  
LOD: What makes you think there's a lemon?  
  
Kahti: If you wish real hard, anything is possible.  
  
LOD: @_@;;  
  
DOL: O_o;; 


End file.
